En Busca de la Felicidad
by Lorian Vanagandr
Summary: El joven de diez años Anton MacLeod, después de perder a su madre, huye de su fría y cruel tía. Luna, que lo había estado vigilando a través de sus sueños, ve que no tenía adónde ir y nadie más a quien acudir asi que decide llevarlo a Equestria, donde espera que las Mane Six y otros residentes de Ponyville llenen el vacío en su corazón que anhela una familia
1. Capítulo 1 Anton McLeod

Capítulo 01: Anton MacLeod

* * *

En el vacío del sueño, la princesa Luna, la co-gobernante de Equestria, vigilaba los sueños de muchas potras y potrillos jóvenes para asegurarse de que no tenían pesadillas.

La Princesa de la Noche sonrió al ver que ningún mal había plagado los sueños de los suyos, -Sí, pequeños. Duerman y sueñen con cosas dulces-, dijo, hasta que escuchó el sonido de alguien llorando, -¿Qué es esto? Un grito de angustia. Debo investigar- ella caminó por el pasillo de las puertas hacia otros sueños antes de detenerse al final de la línea.

Su cuerno brillaba con su aura mágica y apareció una burbuja de visión donde vio a alguien. Parecía un niño que tenía el cuerpo de un ser parecido a un mono con el pelo negro corto en la cabeza y los ojos verdes. Ella podía ver que el niño estaba tendido contra un árbol mientras usaba una sudadera con capucha como manta para mantener el calor mientras soplaba el viento frío. Luna miró al chico que tenía aproximadamente diez años y podía ver que estaba en apuros.

-¿Quién es este muchacho y por qué sufre tanto dolor?- Luna preguntó hasta que una nueva puerta se manifestó ante ella. Luna vio la puerta marrón con la imagen de herramientas de dibujo, lápices y pintura. Encima colgaba un cartel con un nombre inscrito en él.

Luna leyó el nombre asegurándose de pronunciarlo correctamente, -Anton MacLeod. Ok, veamos qué hay detrás de la fuente de su dolor- Ella abrió la puerta y entró en su sueño.

* * *

Dentro de la memoria mundial de sus sueños, Luna vio al muchacho Anton en una habitación. Estaba sentado en su cama mientras dibujaba en un cuaderno de dibujo.

Luna observó hasta que vio entrar a otro chico. Este muchacho parecía de la misma edad que Anton, pero parecía más alto.

Miró a Anton con aire de suficiencia, -¿Qué haces, primo?-

El muchacho Anton miró a su primo con una expresión aburrida -Estoy ocupado dibujando, Rodney. Así que, por favor, dame un poco de espacio-

-Bueno, ¿qué dibujas?- Rodney preguntó mientras trataba de mirar.

Anton ocultó su dibujo -Todavía no está terminado. Entonces, por favor, vete- dijo molesto.

-¡Déjame ver!- Rodney agarró su cuaderno de bocetos y lo miró, -¿Oh, haciendo más de tus pequeños personajes otra vez?- se burló.

-¡Regrésamela!- Anton ordenó, mientras tiraba a Rodney en su cama mientras intentaba recuperar su cuaderno de dibujo.

-¡Mamá mamá!- Gritó Rodney.

Entro una mujer para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. Ella corrió y apartó a Anton, -¡Anton MacLeod, detén eso de inmediato, pequeño delincuente!-

Rodeny se bajó de la cama y tiró el cuaderno de bocetos al suelo y miró a Anton con ira -¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Solo estás aquí porque mamá dice que es nuestro deber cristiano!- él se fue.

Anton miró a su primo, que una vez más siempre preparaba las cosas para ponerlo en problemas con su madre. La madre de Rodney miró a Anton con decepción, mientras que Anton sabía que siempre babeaba por su propio hijo y creía todo lo que decía. Luna observó en estado de shock lo que sucedió entre los chicos y cómo la tía asumió que Anton era la causa.

* * *

La escena se movió fuera de la casa, donde Luna vio a Anton sentado en un porche, mientras escuchaba a la madre del niño hablando con su tía dentro de la casa -Ahora, sabes que eres bienvenida a quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, Stacey- comenzó la tía

-Gracias, Katrina- La mamá de Anton respondió.

-Pero necesitas hacer algo con ese chico tuyo. Eres demasiado blanda con él. Para ser una buena madre tienes que mostrar una mano firme-

Anton frunció el ceño ante lo que su tía le estaba diciendo a su madre, hasta que la vio salir y sentarse a su lado, -pronto tendremos una casa, Anton. Lo prometo-

-No nos tratarían así si papá aún estuviera vivo- dijo Anton mientras cruzaba los brazos, -y se pregunta por qué la dejó el tío Ron-

-Lo sé,- respondió Stacey, -Pero escucha, mientras seamos huéspedes en esta casa, necesito que me ayudes. Entonces, por favor, entra y discúlpate-

-¿Disculparme, por qué?- Anton preguntó con incredulidad -¡Él siempre hace esto! Él siempre se mete conmigo incluso cuando trato de ser educado y luego finge ser la víctima solo para parecer inocente. Por dios, mamá, siempre hacen esto ¡con nosotros!-

-Anton, por favor- Stacey le suplicó.

-¡No! Papá me dijo en su lecho de muerte que debía ser fuerte y cuidara a esta familia. Y le prometí que lo haría. Pero hay mucho que puedo hacer para ser fuerte,- Anton notó que su madre todavía no parecía valiente como antes - Mamá, vamos. Puede que sea tu hermana, pero no tiene derecho a tratarte así. Y si no vas a hacer nada al respecto, ¡lo haré yo!- dijo, mientras estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Anton- Anton no tenía nada más que decir y simplemente salió corriendo del porche y subió a su bicicleta antes de salir, -¡Anton, espera!- Stacey grito, pero sabía que no volvería tan pronto.

Luna vio a Anton alejarse antes de que el paisaje cambiara de dirección. La princesa vio que ahora estaba junto al río en un bosque. Ella miró al ver a Anton sentado junto al agua y arrojando piedras a un estanque.

-Papá, lo siento,- comenzó, -Pero la tía Katrina tiene a mamá tan en la palma de su mano que ya no se va a defender por sí misma. Sé que prometí cuidar a la familia. Pero es demasiado difícil- Miró hacia abajo con lágrimas cayendo en el río dejando ondas. Luna miró al chico viendo tanta tristeza en su corazón y temió que esto no fuera el final.

* * *

Otro cambio de escena se produjo en la memoria, y se encontró de vuelta en la casa donde se encontraban varios vehículos de la policía. Anton condujo su bicicleta por el camino de entrada y se bajó antes de correr dentro de la casa.

-¿Mamá?- preguntó, pero solo vio a su tía Katrina y Rodney en el sofá con unos policías que los rodeaban, -¿Dónde está mamá?-

Uno de los policías se acercó, -Hijo, no hay manera fácil de decirte esto, pero a tu mamá le han disparado-

Luna se quedó sin aliento al oír eso, mientras que Anton parecía angustiado, -¿Qué?-

-Lo siento- el policía se disculpó con profunda preocupación.

-¿Cómo pasó esto?-

Katrina explicó -Después de que te fuiste, ella te buscó. Un sujeto trato de asaltarla. Ella se defendió, pero el ladrón le disparo-

-Hemos detenido al criminal, pero tu madre... lo siento mucho- El poli terminó. Luna miró a Anton, cuya cara estaba escrita con conmoción y trauma.

* * *

Con otro cambio de escena, Luna estaba parada en un cementerio en un día nublado mientras veía un funeral. Vio a la gente reunirse cuando el ataúd fue bajado al suelo. Se dio cuenta de que delante estaba Anton, que vio cómo su madre bajaba lentamente al suelo. Luna observó cómo su tía Katrina estaba cerca de él, notando que estaba portando una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

Luna se encontró nuevamente en la casa, donde Anton, Katrina y Rodney regresaron después del funeral. Miró a la tía y pudo decir que estaba a punto de ocurrir algo malo.

-Anton, tenemos que hablar- ella empezó.

-¿Sobre qué, tía Katrina?- Anton preguntó.

-Creo que sabes de que- ella respondió.

-No, no lo sé. ¿Por qué no me iluminas?- preguntó él, molesto por sus palabras acribilladas.

-Bien. Lo explicaré para ti,- respondió Katrina, -Habrá algunos cambios por aquí-

-¿Cambios?-

-Así es. Si vas a vivir con nosotros, necesitamos establecer algunas reglas básicas-

-¿Qué reglas?-

-En primer lugar, no habrá más de su comportamiento de delincuente juvenil-

Katrina fue cortada por Anton, -¿Delincuente juvenil? Bueno, esa es una gran mentira!-

-No me levantes la voz, jovencito,- Katrina le advirtió, mientras Rodney estaba a su lado luciendo tan engreído como siempre -Tu madre era demasiado blanda contigo y eso es lo que la convirtió en una mala madre. Pero bajo mis reglas, aprenderás a respetar a tus mayores.

Anton se quedó allí enojado con cada palabra que decía su tía, hasta que bruscamente levanto la cara viendo a los ojos a su tía -¿Demasiado suave para mí? ¿Madre mala? ¡Una elección interesante de palabras que vienen de ti, tía Katrina!-

-¿Qué fue eso?- ella preguntó con un gruñido.

-Mi madre nunca fue suave conmigo. Me trató con amabilidad y amor. Algo que nunca has conocido. Era la mejor madre de todos los tiempos, pero no querías que supiera eso. Fuiste intimidante y la menospreciaste pensando que era ¡Una mala madre, pero siempre fuiste tu la mala! ¡Por eso te dejó tío Ron!-

Luna exhalo con sorpresa al ver que el chico finalmente desataban sus emociones contenidas y observaron que la escena continuaba. Katrina lo miró con gravedad.

-Tu pequeña rata juvenil. ¡Fue gracias a ti que tu madre está muerta!-

-No lo creo- Respondió Anton, aún parado en su sitio.

-Si no hubieras escapado y dejado a tu madre no habría salido intentando encontrarte, ¡lo que significa que no habría recibido un disparo!- Anton se estremeció al escuchar eso y sintió que había verdad en eso -¡Ya ves, la muerte de tu madre fue toda tu culpa!- La culpa de Katrina lo bombardeó.

Anton volvió a la normalidad, enojado agarró un porta velas pequeño de vidrio, -¡Mentirosa!- arrojó el candelero al Katrina que lo atrapó, pero terminó apoyándose en el sofá y cayó sobre él.

-¡Idiota!- Rodney lo llamó, mientras Anton se dirigía hacía su habitación. Rodney corrió tras él, -No me importa si es mi deber cristiano ayudarlo. ¡Voy a enseñarte algunos modales!-

Anton frunció el ceño mientras su primo lo miraba ciegamente, -¿Cierra la boca?- Anton le dio un puñetazo furioso a Rodney en la boca haciéndolo caer al suelo y llorar por el golpe. El propio Anton retrocedió y sacudió el puño por el golpe que le había causado en los nudillos. Rápidamente entró en la habitación y atrincheró la puerta con su escritorio.

-Ya e tenido suficiente de este lugar. Me largo- agarró su mochila y empacó algunas papas fritas y galletas que escondió en su habitación, junto con un par de historietas, su sudadera con capucha azul y, finalmente, su cuaderno de bocetos y sus utensilios para escribir.

De repente, hubo un golpe en su puerta, -ANTON, QUE ABRAS ESTA PUERTA INMEDIATAMENTE. ¡ESTAS EN UN GRAN PROBLEMA!- Gritó la voz de Katrina, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta.

Anton no prestó atención a sus palabras y abrió la ventana. Salió de la casa y se deslizó por el tubo de desagüe que llegaba a la entrada. Él fue a su bicicleta y la recogió, -Vamos, Silver. Nos largamos de este sitio- Él saltó en ella y salió volando sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Luna lo vio pedalear antes de encontrarse de repente junto al río en el bosque donde llegó Anton. Se bajó de su bicicleta y la colocó contra el árbol. Jadeó antes de sentarse junto al árbol y lloró.

-No puedo volver ahora. No tengo adónde ir. No sé qué hacer.- enterró su rostro en sus rodillas.

Luna vio como el sueño de la memoria terminaba y ella estaba de vuelta en el vacío del sueño, -ese pobre niño. Soportando tales dificultades y ridiculeces. No durará mucho allí solo y a tan temprana edad. Debo hacer algo por él... Y sé qué hacer. Tengo que concentrarme. Este tipo de magia de tele transportación es muy agotadora.- Ella comenzó a concentrarse con fuerza mientras su cuerno brillaba.

Desde el otro mundo, el cuerpo de Anton comenzó a brillar mientras él estaba demasiado dormido como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

De repente, la magia de Luna se calmó y parecía cansada -El tele transporte ha sido completado. Ahora debo descansar,- miró la burbuja de visión al ver que Anton aún dormía contra un árbol con su bicicleta cerca de él. -Duerme bien, pequeño. Y mañana encontrarás la felicidad- ella dejó el vacío.

Desde el punto de vista de Anton, de repente escuchó las llamadas de pájaros que indicaban que era de mañana. Se sentó y bostezó antes de restregarse el sueño de sus ojos, -Qué noche- Gimió antes de mirar a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, -Espera un momento, ¿dónde está el río?- él vio los árboles, -no reconozco estos árboles. ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto preocupado

Miró a su alrededor sin ver nada más que árboles de forma espeluznante, y a pesar de saber que era de mañana, no había mucha luz del sol asomándose entre los árboles espesos. Miró a su alrededor antes de ver un camino, -Un camino que me secara de aquí- dijo con esperanza, hasta que comenzó a escuchar varios ladridos, gruñidos y gritos de todo lo que le rodeaban.

Saltó sobre su bicicleta y anunció -High-ho, Silver. ¡En marcha!- Comenzó a pedalear por el sendero pasando por más y más árboles. Continuó escuchando varios ruidos a su alrededor. Esto hizo que pedaleara más fuerte y más rápido y no quería ver lo que estaba haciendo esos ruidos.

Miró hacia adelante y vio un débil rayo de luz, -Luz del sol. ¡Ya casi estoy!- continuó pedaleando por su vida. Cuando llegó al borde del bosque, estaba tan atrapado en el pensamiento de salir que no vio que subía a una roca que golpeo su rueda delantera y lo hiso perder el equilibrio. La bici cayó con él aterrizando en el suelo inconsciente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una cabaña no demasiado lejos del bosque, Fluttershy hizo que todas sus amigas tomaran el té afuera.

-Este es un exquisito té, Fluttershy- Rarity dijo, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza.

-Gracias, Rarity. Estoy feliz de que todas puedan venir- Fluttershy respondió.

-Es demasiado agradable para estar dentro- Pinkie observó, mientras comía una galleta.

-Tienes razón- Twilight estuvo de acuerdo.

De repente, Angel, el conejito salió corriendo y trató de llamar la atención de su dueñas, -¿Qué pasa, Ángel?-

Angel hizo charadas mientras se comunicaba con ella, mientras Applejack hablaba -¿Qué pasa con él?-

-Todavía no puede tener hambre- dijo Rainbow Dash, -¿No le diste un cuenco entero de ensalada?- le preguntó a Fluttershy.

-No es eso. Él dice que hay algo en el bosque Everfree y está herido- ella jadeó.

-¿Un animal herido?- Preguntó Applejack.

-No estoy segura. Angel no sabe lo que es- Dijo Fluttershy.

-Es mejor que echemos un vistazo a esto- Twilight dijo, cuando salieron de la mesa y siguieron a Angel.

Se dirigieron directamente a la entrada del bosque Everfree, cerca de la cabaña. Se detuvieron y se quedaron sin aliento. Vieron a Anton, tendido en el suelo, desmayado con la bicicleta a su lado.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó Applejack.

-No lo sé- Fluttershy respondió.

-Chicas, eso es humano- Twilight respondió.

-¿Un humano?- preguntaron las cinco ponis.

-Sí. Y es solo un niño- Twilight dijo, mientras trotaban hacia él.

-¿Esta?- Fluttershy preguntó preocupada.

Twilight se inclinó y escuchó su corazón, -Está vivo. Supongo que simplemente se cayó de su bicicleta- Las chicas parecían aliviadas, y Spike pregunto.

-¿Cómo llegó él aquí?-

-No lo sé, pero no podemos dejarlo aquí- Twilight dijo.

-Tráiganlo adentro- Fluttershy sugirió, mientras Twilight levitaba al niño sobre su espalda.

Twilight se volvió hacia Applejack y Rainbow Dash, -Traigan esa bicicleta-

Applejack y Rainbow asintieron mientras recogían la bicicleta y la empujaban mientras se dirigían a la cabaña de Fluttershy.

Mientras caminaban, Fluttershy miró al chico con mucha preocupación, y pensó [¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?]

* * *

Traducción de Finding Happiness hecha con el permiso de su autor ChaosMagemon.

Les trigo otra traducción de una historia que si bien no e terminado de leer no es muy larga, espero que les guste.


	2. Capitulo 2 Dando la Bienvenida

Capítulo 02: Dando la Bienvenida

* * *

Dentro de la cabaña de Fluttershy, la pegaso estaba ocupada haciendo algo por el niño dormido en su cama. Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie estaban ayudándola obteniendo los ingredientes.

Twilight bajó con Rarity y Spike. Fluttershy miró a los tres, -¿Cómo está él?-

-Está descansando cómodamente ahora- Twilight explicó.

-Aunque el estado de su ropa y cabello era tan descuidado- agregó Rarity, -pareciera que ha estado durmiendo en el suelo-

-Bueno, parecía que venía del Bosque Everfree-, observó Applejack, -Y no hay camas allí-

-Pobrecito- Pinkie dijo tristemente.

Rainbow miró por la ventana de Fluttershy y vio la bicicleta de Anton puesta en marcha, -Pero, ¿qué es eso? Se parece casi al scooter de Scootaloo, ¿pero con dos ruedas?-

Twilight habló, -Esa es una bicicleta, Rainbow Dash. Es como un monociclo, pero con dos ruedas-

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?- Rainbow preguntó.

-Mientras estaba en CHS la última vez, vi a algunos de los habitantes que las montaban. Sunset Shimmer me enseño-

-¿Crees que vino de ese otro mundo?- Preguntó Pinkie.

-No lo creo. Realmente no parece que viniera de ese mundo- Twilight respondió.

Rainbow estaba mirando en la mochila de Anton, -Mira todas estas cosas que tiene aquí-

-¡Rainbow Dash!- replico Rarity -Mirar las cosas de otros ponis es una invasión de la privacidad-

-Solo me pregunto qué es lo que tiene aquí es todo. Tal vez algo pueda darnos una pista sobre él- Rainbow respondió, mientras dejaba caer un montón de cómics sobre la mesa.

-Hey, cómics,- dijo Spike, mientras miraba a algunos de ellos, -Batman, Superman, ¿Spiderman? Nunca he oído hablar de estos chicos-

Pinkie miró en la bolsa viendo las patatas fritas y las galletas que Anton empaco, -Ooh, botanas-

-Eso es muchísimo- Notó Applejack.

Rainbow continuó buscando en la bolsa cualquier otra cosa hasta que el cuaderno de bocetos se cayó, -Oye, ¿qué es eso?-

-Veamos- Dijo Pinkie mientras la recogía y la abría.

El grupo observó que cada página del libro tenía una variedad de dibujos en él. Entre los dibujos se incluyen personas, animales, plantas, paisajes, vistas y edificios.

Las chicas miraron los dibujos con asombro, -Estas son bastante buenas- Twilight admitió.

-Muy detallado- Rarity dijo con asombro.

-¿Crees que los dibujó él mismo?- Se preguntó Applejack.

-Si lo hizo, entonces tiene un talento natural- Rarity respondió.

Twilight salió de su estupor y comenzó a levantar todas las cosas y volvió a ponerlas en la mochila, -Está bien, creo que hemos hecho lo suficiente para husmear en la privacidad de alguien-

-Um, Twilight, creo que hablo por todos nosotros en este asunto,- comenzó Spike, -pero ¿qué vamos a hacer cuando se despierte?-

-Por supuesto, le aremos una fiesta,- respondió Pinkie, -¡Eso lo hará sentir bienvenido!-

Rainbow la miró con una expresión seca, -Sí, no creo que sea lo mejor que pueda hacer ahora-

-Rainbow tiene razón. Por ahora solo tenemos que cuidarlo. No queremos alarmarlo- dijo Twilight.

Arriba, en la habitación de Fluttershy. Anton estaba dormido en la cama de Fluttershy, hasta que comenzó a moverse. Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron y él se sentó en la cama, gimiendo.

-¿Oh que paso?- toco su cabeza antes de sentir una venda en la frente. Él gimió al tocarlo, -Ugh, debí haberme caído de Silver-

De repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba encima -Oye, ¿de quién es la cama? Por lo demás, ¿qué es este lugar?- Examinó la habitación antes de ver una ventana. Miró hacia afuera y vio el Bosque Everfree en la distancia, -Ese es el bosque en el que estaba, pero esta área entera no estoy familiarizado con ella- De repente escuchó voces.

-¿Quiénes son?- se preguntó antes de abrir la puerta del dormitorio y bajó las escaleras.

En el piso de abajo, las chicas seguían hablando de la situación, mientras Rarity habló -Cuando se despierte, la primera tarea es equiparlo con ropa adecuada y limpia-

-¿No crees que deberíamos contarle a la princesa Celestia sobre esto?- Sugirió Applejack.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero enviarle un mensaje hasta que entendamos la situación con el niño- Twilight respondió.

Pinkie habló, -Bueno, ¿por qué no le preguntamos ahora? mira-

Las chicas y Spike miraron hacia donde apuntaba Pinkie. Vieron a Anton parado en la última escalera mirando al grupo en estado de shock. Las chicas lo miraron sin saber cómo responderle. Pinkie decidió hacer el primer movimiento.

-¡Hola!- ella saludó.

Anton estalló gritando de miedo antes de subir las escaleras tan rápido como pudo. Las chicas miraron a Pinkie con expresiones inexpresivas.

-Buen movimiento, Pinkie- Rainbow dijo con sarcasmo.

-Vamos- Twilight dijo, mientras subían las escaleras.

Anton regresó a la habitación y cerró la puerta mientras miraba frenéticamente a su alrededor, -¿Dónde me escondo? ¿Dónde me escondo?- Miró la cama viendo que no había mucha opción, -Vale la pena- Se subió a la cama y se escondió debajo de las sábanas.

La puerta se abrió y el grupo trotó al ver el bulto debajo de las sábanas. Rainbow susurró -Es terrible escondiéndose-

Fluttershy habló en un susurro -Rainbow Dash, ¿no ves que la pobre cosita está muerta de miedo?-

-Lo siento- ella se encogió sabiendo ese hecho.

Twilight y Rarity usaron su magia para levantar las mantas de la cama y exponer a Anton que estaba acurrucado en posición fetal. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo habían visto, volvió a gritar y retrocedió hasta la cabecera de la cama.

-¡Por favor, no tengo nada de valor para ustedes!- grito mientras retrocedía asustado.

Fluttershy sabiendo cómo manejar a un animal o cualquier cosa que tenga miedo se acercó a Anton y frotó suavemente su espalda con su casco. Anton dejó de acobardarse y miró a la pegaso.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. No hay necesidad de tener miedo. No vamos a hacerte daño- ella prometió.

-¿Me lo prometes?- preguntó.

-Lo hago- ella asintió.

Anton miró a Fluttershy y casi sintió como si estuviera mirando a su madre una vez más. Se sacudió el sentimiento al recordar lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Quiénes son todos ustedes?-

-Bueno, mi nombre es Fluttershy-

-¿Fluttershy? Ese es realmente un hermoso nombre-

-Gracias- se rió, -Y estas son mis amigas-

Twilight se acercó, -Me llamo Twilight Sparkle. Es muy lindo conocerte- ella sonrió.

Applejack trotó, -Soy Applejack, dulzura-

Rainbow voló sobre él, -Soy Rainbow Dash, la pegaso más rápida que hay-

-Me llamo Rarity, cariño. Es agradable conocerte-

Anton la miró y pensó -Whoa. Es linda... Espera un minuto, ¿qué estoy diciendo? No puedo pensar de esa manera-

Pinkie rebotó, -Yo soy Pinkie Pie. ¡Encantado de conocerte!-

-Uh, ¿lo mismo?- Anton respondió, mientras se sentía inseguro.

Spike fue el último -Mi nombre es Spike-

Los ojos de Anton se agrandaron, -¿Eres un verdadero dragón?-

-UH Huh- Spike confirmado

-Esto es genial- Anton dijo sorprendido.

Fluttershy habló, -Así que ahora que te dijimos nuestros nombres, ¿puedes decirnos el tuyo?-

-Me llamo Anton. Anton MacLeod-

-Anton. Me gusta- Fluttershy sonrió.

-Gracias,- dijo Anton sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. Luego preguntó- -Entonces, ¿son ponis y sin embargo hablan?-

-¿Si, y?- Preguntó Rainbow.

-Bueno, de donde soy los ponis no hablan,- comenzó Anton antes de mirar a Rarity, Fluttershy y luego a Twilight, -Y ciertamente no tenemos unicornios, pegasos... sea lo que tú seas-

-Lo comprendo, pero debes entender Anton. Ya no estás en tu propio mundo- Twilight explicó.

-Ya deduje eso- Anton admitió.

-Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura de que encontraremos la manera de llevarte a casa- ella prometió.

La cara de Anton parecía deprimida, -Bueno, me temo que eso es imposible-

-¿Porque?- Preguntó Applejack, ya que el resto parecía igual de preocupado.

-Ya no tengo un hogar al cual volver- Anton respondió con tristeza.

-¡¿Qué?!- los ponis se quedaron sin aliento.

-Pero todos tienen que tener un hogar- Dijo Pinkie.

-Bueno, no soy tan afortunado- Anton suspiró.

-¿No tienes una madre o un padre con los cuales regresar?- preguntó Rarity.

Anton negó con la cabeza, -No. Mi papá murió hace aproximadamente un año. Y mi madre... Acabo de asistir a su funeral ayer-

Las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas, mientras Fluttershy hablaba con tristeza -¿Entonces eres un huérfano?-

-Bastante- él respondió con un suspiro. Él se sorprendió por el cálido abrazo de Fluttershy.

-Lo siento mucho. Ser joven y sin una familia... no puedo pensar en algo más triste- ella sorbió la nariz.

-Yo tampoco puedo- Applejack suspiró sabiendo cómo se sentía Anton.

Twilight habló -Anton, ¿no había alguien que estuviera allí para cuidarte?-

-Si... Pero no quiero hablar de eso- Antón respondió, mientras miraba hacia otro lado para esconder su enojo.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó Rainbow.

-Simplemente no quiero- respondió.

Antes de que Rainbow pudiera continuar preguntando, Rarity la hizo callar con ganas de que ella lo dejara por el momento. La pony de moda habló -Entendemos si no quieres hablar de eso en este momento, Anton-

Anton sonrió, antes de que otro pensamiento cruzara por su mente, -Espera un momento. ¿Dónde está Silver?-

-Silver, ¿quién es Silver?- Spike preguntó.

-Mi bicicleta. ¿Dónde está mi bicicleta?- Anton entró en pánico, hasta que Twilight habló.

-Está bien. Tu bici está justo afuera-

Anton suspiró aliviado -Gracias a Dios. Es muy especial para mí,- de repente todos escucharon que su estómago se quejaba -Lo siento. Todavía no he comido- dijo tímidamente.

Fluttershy soltó una risita, -No te preocupes, tengo algo de sopa de verduras hecha-

-Suena bien,- dijo Anton, antes de darse cuenta del estado de su atuendo y su cabello, -¿Puedo bañarme primero?-

-Una buena idea,- confirmó Rarity, -Y si no te importa, me encantaría tomar tus medidas".

-¿Medidas?- Anton preguntó confundido.

-Por supuesto. Veras, hago ropa para ganarme la vida, y parece que podrías usar un nuevo conjunto-

Anton recordó que estaba usando la misma ropa que usaba en el funeral de su madre -Sí. Necesito quitarme esto. He dormido con ella toda la noche y en el suelo por todo este asunto-

-Twilight, ¿pueden tú y Rarity llevar a Anton al baño y meterlo a la bañera?- Fluttershy preguntó.

-Claro, Fluttershy- Crepúsculo respondió, mientras Rarity y ella llevaban a Anton fuera de la habitación.

Angel entró y hacía gestos a Fluttershy, quien de pronto recordó -¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡La sopa!- Bajó corriendo con Applejack y Rainbow para asegurarse de que no se desbordaba ni ardía.

En el baño, Twilight estaba llenando la bañera con agua tibia con una mezcla de baño de burbujas. Mientras tanto, Rarity estaba usando una cinta métrica para obtener el tamaño de la ropa de Anton.

-Y eso es todo,- Rarity dijo, mientras anotaba las medidas de Anton en un bloc de notas -Con esto, podré hacerte una ropa más cómoda-

-Gracias, Rarity- Anton respondió

-No hay problema en absoluto, cariño- Rarity acarició su cabeza.

-Ok, Anton. Tu baño está listo- Twilight lo llamó.

-Gracias, Twilight- Dijo Anton mientras caminaba hacia la bañera.

-Iré a mi casa y comenzaré enseguida- Rarity dijo.

-Veré cómo le están yendo a Fluttershy y las demás- Twilight dijo, y las dos dejaron a Anton solo.

Entonces, Anton se quitó la ropa sucia y la colocó en una canasta. Entró en la bañera y se relajó cuando la cálida sensación del agua le quitó el estrés.

-Oh, esto es perfecto,- se reclinó en la bañera. Miró hacia el techo, mientras recordaba lo que había estado tratando en los últimos momentos, -Entonces ya no estoy en mi propio mundo, no tengo hogar ni familia. ¿Qué hago ahora?- Él suspiró, -Supongo que debería dejar que las cosas sigan su curso y tal vez la respuesta vendrá a mí- dijo, antes de que empezara a tallarse.


	3. Capítulo 03 Invitado del Castillo

Capítulo 03: Invitado del Castillo

* * *

Rarity regresó a la cabaña de Fluttershy, mientras la unicornio de moda hablaba mientras levitaba una bolsa.

-Tengo la nueva ropa de Anton lista-

-Todavía está tomando su baño- Twilight notó.

-Bien, lo dejaré arriba para él,- Rarity trotó escaleras arriba y golpeó la puerta del baño. Llamó a la puerta, -¿Anton? Soy Rarity. Tengo toda la ropa nueva preparada. Las dejaré aquí para ti-

-Ok. Y gracias- respondió la voz de Anton. Rarity bajó al trote escaleras abajo, mientras Anton asomaba la cabeza y veía el nuevo y limpio par de prendas dobladas cuidadosamente.

* * *

Abajo, las chicas y Spike estaban esperando, hasta que oyeron pasos que bajaban del piso de arriba. Miraron y vieron a Anton bajar vestido con su nueva ropa. Su nuevo conjunto estaba compuesto por zapatillas de deporte, pantalones cortos de jean negros y una camisa roja con un bolsillo en el pecho. Sobre él llevaba su sudadera azul que estaba lavada y seca.

-¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó.

-Te ves increíble, cariño- Rarity sonrió.

-Como un millón de bits- Pinkie agregó.

-Gracias. Se siente bien estar de nuevo en ropa más casual,- admitió Anton antes de bajar y percibir un aroma, -Mm, algo huele bien-

-Te hice sopa de verduras- Dijo Fluttershy, mientras llenaba un tazón para él.

-Gracias,- Anton fue a la mesa y se sentó. Después de soplar el vapor le dio un probada. Todos esperaron su reacción, hasta que habló, -Delicioso-

Sonrieron al ver que estaba satisfecho, -Sigue, Anton. Come- Dijo Fluttershy mientras continuaba comiendo.

Twilight habló, -Por cierto, Anton. Todas tus cosas todavía están en tu bolsa- ella levitó su mochila.

-¿De verdad? ¿Incluso mi cuaderno de bocetos?-

-Confirmado- Twilight confirmó, mientras ella levitaba la bolsa.

Anton sacó el libro y suspiró aliviado, -Gracias a Dios. No quiero que nada le pase a esto-

-Debe ser especial para ti, ¿eh?- Preguntó Applejack.

-Lo es. Fue un regalo de mi madre- lo sostuvo cerca. Escuchar eso hizo que las chicas respetaran lo apasionado que es con respecto al libro.

-¿De verdad dibujas o algo así?- Rainbow preguntó.

-Puedes apostar. Dibujos. Bosquejos. Pintar. Es mi especialidad-

-¿Podemos ver tus dibujos?- Fluttershy preguntó.

-Pero nosotras ya...- Pinkie fue interrumpida por Twilight quien la hizo callar.

Anton no estaba seguro, pero al ver lo lindas que estas ponis habían sido con él, le dio la sensación de que podía confiar en ellas, -Claro- abrió su cuaderno de dibujo y les mostró sus diversas imágenes.

A pesar de que las chicas y Spike ya lo habían examinado de antemano, todavía estaban impresionados de que un niño pudiera dibujar tan bien.

-Estos dibujos son absolutamente espléndidos- Rarity dijo en asombro.

-Gracias. Me alegra que los aprecies, a diferencia de otros- él murmuró en voz baja

-¿Qué dijiste?- Rainbow preguntó.

-Oh nada- él respondió, mientras continuaba comiendo.

De repente, Spike eructó un fuego verde que se convirtió en un pergamino. Anton viendo que se veía con los ojos abiertos, -Ese fue uno bueno- él se rió entre dientes por su eructo.

-Una carta de la princesa- Twilight lo vio.

-¿Princesa?- Anton preguntó.

-Sí, la Princesa Celestia es la regente de Equestria,- explicó Twilight, -Ella también es mi mentora-

-¿De Verdad?-

Pinkie se saltó cerca de él, -Uh-huh, y Twilight aquí también es una princesa-

Anton casi escupió su sopa, -¡¿Eres una princesa?!-

-Sí. Bueno, trato de no alardear de eso- Twilight admitió tímidamente.

-Ella es muy modesta- Pinkie revolvió la melena de su amiga.

Anton asintió claramente al ver eso, mientras Applejack hablaba, -¿Qué dice la carta?-

-Dice que ella y la Princesa Luna quieren conocer a Anton. Y quiere que vayamos a Canterlot lo antes posible. Nos enviarán el carro real-

-¿Cómo sabe tu princesa sobre mí?- Anton preguntó con curiosidad.

-Mientras tomabas tu baño, le envié un mensaje de que estás aquí-

-Ya veo. ¿Y ella quiere verme?- preguntó nerviosamente.

-No estés tan nervioso, Anton. No es como si estuvieras en problemas- Rarity le aseguró.

-Espero que no. Ya he tenido suficiente gente enojada conmigo- él suspiró. Las chicas podían ver que Anton tenía más detalles negativos sobre su vida, pero decidieron no presionarlo para que se los dijera hasta que lo deseara.

Twilight le habló al chico, -Bueno, come porque el carro llegará pronto- Anton asintió y continuó comiendo hasta que se llenó.

* * *

Salieron de la cabaña, donde Anton vio a Silver apoyada contra la casa de Fluttershy, -¡Silver!- corrió hacia la bicicleta y la inspeccionó, -Sin daños. Lo siento por ese choque, compañero- Él rió.

Rainbow miró torpemente la escena, -Está hablando con algo que no está vivo-

-Rainbow- la regañó Fluttershy, -Anton dijo que era un regalo de su padre. Es especial para él-

Rainbow recordando ese hecho retomó lo que dijo. El grupo levantó la vista y vio a seis pegasos con cascos y sillas de montar armadas, mientras cargaban un gran carro con toques de mitología griega.

-Princesa Twilight Sparkle, hemos venido a petición de la Princesa Celestia para acompañarla a usted y a sus amigas a Canterlot- uno de los guardias comenzó.

-Gracias. Mis amigos y yo estábamos deseando que llegaran,- Twilight respondió, antes de mirar a Anton, -Vamos, Anton, te encantará esto-

-¿Lo hará?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Muy pronto las chicas, Spike y Anton estaban en el carro siendo jalados por los guardias pegaso a través del cielo.

-¡Me encanta esto!- Anton se veía encantado.

-Esta es la única forma de viajar- Rainbow sonrió al ver lo feliz que era el chico.

-Simplemente no te inclines demasiado sobre el carro, Anton- Fluttershy le advirtió.

Anton, que miraba hacia abajo, vio cuán alto estaban, -¡Siento que estoy en la cima del mundo!-

-¡Nube entrante!- llamó un guardia, mientras maniobraban alrededor del carro.

Anton extendió su mano con la esperanza de verla pasar a través de la nube, solo para ver su mano atrapar una palma llena de ella, -Whoa, las nubes realmente son esponjosas-

-¿No lo son de dónde eres?- Rainbow preguntó.

-Realmente no- Antón respondió, mientras soltaba el pedazo de nube en su mano.

Uno de los guardias habló -Acercándose al destino ahora-

Miraban hacia adelante y veían a Canterlot, y Anton parecía sorprendido, -Whoa. ¿Es eso Canterlot?-

-La capital de Equestria- Twilight confirmo.

-Esto es pintoresco, incluso desde aquí- Anton dijo con asombro.

Los guardias bajaron y el carruaje aterrizó fuera del castillo. El grupo se bajó del carro, mientras Twilight hablaba con los guardias, -Gracias a todos por el paseo-

Anton dijo -Sí, gracias por el paseo, muchachos- los pegaso inclinaron la cabeza con respeto.

-Anton, bienvenido al Castillo de Canterlot- Twilight lo introdujo.

Anton levantó la mirada y vio el castillo, -Esto es increíble. No ves muchos castillos de donde soy que no son solo trampas para turistas-

-Vamos, no debemos mantener a la princesa esperando- Rarity dijo, mientras entraban.

* * *

Al entrar al castillo, Anton miró alrededor con la mandíbula abierta, -Es hermoso-

-Mantén tu emoción hasta que te demos el verdadero tour- Rainbow dijo, mientras llevaban a Anton a través de los pasillos.

Al entrar en el pasillo de las vidrieras, Anton las miró con asombro, -Hermosos, Gloriosos, Son obras maestras del trabajo-

-Son solo ventanas- Applejack respondió, sin ver el gran problema.

-Ventanas con ustedes en ellas- Anton respondió, mientras las estudiaba.

Abrieron las puertas y vieron a Celestia y Luna sentadas en sus tronos. Las dos monarcas bajaron y se dirigieron al trote hacia sus súbditos.

-Princesa Celestia. Princesa Luna- Las ponis y Spike las saludaron.

-Bienvenidos, todos ustedes,- los saludó Celestia, -Me alegra que puedan venir. ¿Dónde está nuestro invitado especial?-

-Él está aquí- Twilight se giró, mientras Fluttershy le hablaba.

-Vamos, Anton. Las princesas solo quieren conocerte-

Anton salió de la multitud y al ver a las dos hermanas se quedó con los ojos abiertos como si mirara a los ángeles.

-¡Guau!- jadeó, al mirar su colorida y majestuosa belleza.

Celestia se rió por su reacción, mientras que Luna sonrió secretamente aliviada. Celestia habló -Bienvenido, joven. Soy la princesa Celestia, y esta es mi hermana la princesa Luna-

-Nos sentimos honrados de conocerte- Luna agregó, mientras sonreía.

Anton saliendo de su estupor supo que tenía que ser respetuoso. Se arrodilló e inclinó la cabeza hacia ellos, -Sus excelencias. Mi nombre es Anton MacLeod. No puedo decirles el honor que es estar ante la realeza-

Las dos hermanas soltaron una risita, mientras Celestia hablaba, -Puedes levantarte, Anton. No hay necesidad de que seas formal con nosotras-

-Aunque apreciamos tus buenos modales- Luna agregó.

Anton se levantó cuando Fluttershy y Twilight se pararon cerca de él. Celestia continuó, -Mi estudiante me informó que vienes de otro mundo, y te despertaste en el Bosque Everfree-

-Sí. No lo entiendo tampoco. Pero, hey, en comparación con este lugar, no me queda nada en casa-

-Twilight nos había contado sobre la reciente muerte de tu madre,- dijo Luna, -Nuestro más sincero pésame-

-Gracias- él respondió, aun sintiéndose mal por eso.

Celestia miró a Luna, y la hermana más joven asintió, antes de que la mayor dijera -Spike, ¿por qué no le muestras a Anton los alrededores del castillo? Necesitamos hablar con las chicas-

-Claro, princesa- Spike estuvo de acuerdo.

Anton miró a las ponis, mientras Twilight hablaba, -No te preocupes, Anton. Quédate con Spike y estarás bien-

-Si tú lo dices- Anton dijo, mientras seguía a Spike ansioso por ver más del castillo.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Celestia habló con expresión seria, -Ahora que Anton está fuera de la sala, hay un asunto importante que debemos discutir-

Los ponis estaban curiosos por el cambio de humor de la princesa, y Twilight preguntó -¿Cuál es el problema, princesa?-

Celestia se volvió hacia Luna, que respondió -La verdad es que el que Anton este aquí, no es un accidente-

-¿De qué está hablando?- Rainbow preguntó.

-Sí, el que Anton se tele transportara a Equestria no fue un accidente, ¿cómo sucedió?- Preguntó Rarity.

Luna suspiró, -Eso lo hice yo-

Las ponis se confundieron de repente, -¿Usted?- Fluttershy preguntó.

Luna asintió, -Para entender por qué lo hice. Necesito mostrarte exactamente lo que vi de su mundo-

-Ooh, una historia. Me encantan las historias- Pinkie dijo que estaba ansiosa.

Luna negó con la cabeza, -Pinkie Pie, esta historia no va a ser feliz-

Twilight habló, -Anton dijo que realmente no quería hablar sobre lo que le sucedió antes de venir a Equestria-

-Tiene todo el derecho a no querer hablar de esto,- dijo Luna, -Ahora miren y vea exactamente por qué tuve que traer al pobre niño aquí- ella preparó su magia, mientras las chicas esperaban para ver qué era lo que dejo a Anton triste y solo.

* * *

Ok, Ok se que me tarde mucho(dos semanas para ser preciso) pero eso pasa cuando tienes una vida tan glamorosa que se te olvida decirle a la servidumbre que hay que pagar el Internet. Así que hasta aquí mi disculpa y (se que actualmente solo hay una persona que le presta atención a esta historia) gracias a quienes leen esta traducción y ahora ya intentare cumplir con el plazo que me puse con esta historia y lo mejorare subiendo d capítulos a la semana y gracias a Nahuel836 por seguir la serie, se que solo eres uno pero solo se requiere el apoyo de una persona para recuperar los ánimos.

Gracias a los lectores y por favor dejen una review o una amenaza de muerte, cualquiera de las dos me vale.


	4. Capítulo 04 La Elección

Capítulo 04: La Elección

* * *

Dentro de la sala del trono, mientras Spike le daba a Anton un recorrido por el castillo, Luna estaba lista para contarle a las Mane Six acerca de por qué Anton fue traído a Equestria por ella.

Luna aumentó su magia y habló -Miren y comprenderán, mis pequeños ponis-

El grupo vio como Luna proyectaba una cúpula de magia a su alrededor, mientras veían recuerdos a su alrededor. Lo que los recuerdos tenían en común era que todos eran recuerdos de Anton.

-Este es Anton- Twilight declaró.

-Deberíamos comenzar por el principio- Luna comenzó, mientras los dirigía a uno de los recuerdos de Anton naciendo.

-Anton es un bebé- Pinkie sonrió por lo adorable que se veía.

Rarity notó a los dos adultos -Y esos deben ser...-

-Sus padres, sí,- confirmó Luna -Después de que lo traje aquí, seguí profundizando en sus recuerdos. Anton nació siendo hijo de Devon y Stacey MacLeod. Los dos amaban a su hijo como debería hacerlo cualquier padre. Eran felices juntos en los buenos tiempos y en los malos. Pero un día, cuando Anton tenía diez años, su padre enfermó gravemente y falleció-

Las chicas vieron el recuerdo de Anton al lado de su padre, mientras el hombre estaba acostado en una cama de hospital mirando a su hijo. Anton miró tristemente a su padre, mientras el hombre consolaba a su hijo en los últimos momentos de su vida, antes de que él falleciera. Vieron cómo Stacey consolaba a su hijo que lloraba, y también se sentía triste.

-Pobre compañero- Applejack dijo con tristeza.

Pinkie estaba llorando mientras sostenía a Rarity que estaba igual de triste. Rainbow intentó luchar contra eso, pero incluso ella no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. Twilight y Fluttershy ni siquiera trataron de luchar contra ella, ya que lloraron al ver al niño testigo de algo tan horrible.

Celestia le indicó a Luna que continuara, y la princesa lo hizo -Después de que Devon falleció, Anton se fue a vivir con la hermana de su madre Katrina y su primo Rodney. Antes de eso, también tuvo al mejor amigo de su padre, Ronald, quien se convirtió en su tío al casarse con su tía Katrina. Pero años antes de que Devon falleciera, Ronald se divorció de Katrina y se fue-

-No me gusta la mirada en la cara de esa dama- Pinkie miró de reojo a Katrina en el recuerdo.

-Anton y su madre trataron de vivir en paz con los dos, pero Katrina siempre había estado celosa de su hermana e hizo todo lo posible para hacerle creer que ella era una mala madre mientras que ella misma sabía lo que era mejor- Luna explicó.

-Qué idiota- Rainbow frunció el ceño, -No es de extrañar que su tío la haya dejado-

-Se pone peor- replicó Luna, -Rodney, el primo de Anton siempre se enfurecía y molestaba a Anton forzando al chico a defenderse, pero en el proceso hacia a Anton parecer el malo mientras él jugaba a la víctima inocente de esta forma Katrina acusaría a Anton de ser un delincuente juvenil, y que Stacey no lo estaba criando de la manera correcta-

-¡Su primo es un idiota aún más grande que su tía!- Rainbow dijo con incredulidad.

-Un día, Anton se esforzó demasiado por tratar de proteger a su madre, que estaba demasiado intimidada para defenderse. Salió para alejarse de sus problemas, solo para volver y descubrir que su madre había muerto-

Las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver el recuerdo de Anton volviendo a casa, el funeral y las consecuencias.

-Con su madre fuera, su tía Katrina estaba planeando convertir a Anton en un sirviente y criarlo con un casco de hierro-

Las chicas se sorprendieron, mientras Fluttershy hablaba, -Esto debe ser de lo que Anton no quería hablar con nosotros- Las chicas asintieron.

-Anton actuó rápidamente y logró escapar. Sin saber a dónde ir, regresó a su lugar favorito junto al río cerca de casa- continuó Luna -lo vi dormir mientras sentía la tristeza y la soledad en su corazón. No habría durado demasiado tiempo allí solo. Así que hice lo que creí que era mejor-

-Lo trajiste aquí a Equestria- Twilight respondió, y la Princesa asintió, mientras la cúpula de los recuerdos descendía.

-¿Pero por qué tenía que enviarlo al Bosque Everfree de todos los lugares posibles?- Applejack se preguntó.

-No era mi intención enviarlo a ese lugar exacto- respondió Luna -Un hechizo de tele transportación tan poderoso como ese requería mucha magia. Tenía la esperanza de tele transportarlo a Ponyville, pero terminé enviándolo al bosque Everfree. Me siento aliviado de que haya podido salir de allí y encontrar el camino a todas ustedes-

-Bueno, ahora sabemos por qué lo trajiste aquí, pero ¿qué hacemos con él ahora?- Rainbow Dash preguntó.

-Bueno, no podemos simplemente enviarlo a un orfanato ahora. Sería grosero de nuestra parte- Rarity dijo.

Celestia habló -Está claro para nosotros que Anton necesita amor y una familia dados los acontecimientos que acaba de pasar-

-Esperaba que tal vez una de ustedes chicas estaría dispuesta a cuidar de Anton- Luna esperaba.

Antes de que cualquiera de las chicas pudiera pensar en ello, Fluttershy habló -Lo haré-

Todos los ojos se posaron en la pegaso amante de los animales -¿Tú, Fluttershy?- Rainbow preguntó en confusión.

-Bueno, si no les molesta eso- dijo ella siendo tímida.

-¿Y qué te llevó a ser voluntaria tan rápidamente, si puedo preguntar?- Celestia preguntó.

-Bueno, me he sentido sola en casa por un buen tiempo. No es que me importe tener a Angel o al resto de mis amigos animales. Pero a veces me gustaría tener a alguien más viviendo conmigo. Como Twilight tiene a Spike, Applejack tiene a su familia, Rarity tiene a Sweetie Belle, e incluso Pinkie tiene los Cake-

-Es verdad- Pinkie confirmó.

-Desearía tener a alguien más en mi casa que pueda hablar conmigo-

-Además parece que te quiere, Fluttershy- Rainbow señaló.

-¿Enserio?- Fluttershy preguntó con esperanza.

-Él te había estado mirando con la mayor frecuencia mientras comía su sopa- Applejack notó.

-Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta- Fluttershy respondió.

Celestia y Luna se acercaron, mientras la Princesa del Sol hablaba -¿Estarías realmente dispuesta a cuidar de Anton, sin importar lo que otros ponis puedan pensar de él?-

-Sí, Princesa. Anton necesita una familia después de todo lo que pasó. No podría llamarme el elemento de Bondad si no fuera capaz de mostrárselo a cualquier otro ser como lo hago con todos los demás-

Luna sonrió, -Has dicho palabras sinceras, querida Fluttershy. Tengo la sensación de que Anton estaría más que feliz de estar contigo-

Pinkie intervino, -¡Deberíamos hacerle una fiesta en Ponyville y presentarlo a todos nuestros amigos!-

-Aunque creo que suena como un buen plan, Pinkie Pie- comenzó Twilight -pero también debemos tratarlo con cuidado. Después de todo, ya sabes cómo pueden ser algunos de nuestros vecinos cuando se trata de cosas nuevas-

-Como con Zecora- Rainbow se lo recordó.

-Pero aceptamos a Zecora por lo que ella era, y aceptarán a Anton por lo que él es- Pinkie sonrió.

Twilight quería continuar, solo para que Rarity la detuviera -Olvídalo, Twilight. Sabes que simplemente no puedes discutir con Pinkie Pie-

Twilight suspiró por su lógica -Supongo que tienes razón-

-Pero ahora que sabemos la verdad sobre Anton, ¿qué le vamos a decir?- Rainbow preguntó.

Luna habló -Antón te dirá la verdad él mismo cuando esté listo- Las chicas asintieron sabiendo que era mejor dejar que él mismo les dijera cuando estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no vamos a ver cómo va su tour con Spike?- Sugirió Celestia, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y siguieron a las hermanas.

* * *

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, les preguntaron a varios sirvientes y guardias dónde vieron por última vez a Spike y Anton. Siguieron el sendero antes de llegar a la cocina real. Miraron y vieron a Spike y Anton sentados en una mesa con dos grandes cuencos. Uno contenía pequeñas gemas rojas y azules, mientras que otro contenía pequeños malvaviscos.

Anton recogió una gema roja, mientras mantenía la boca abierta. Spike lanzó un malvavisco a Anton que esperaba atraparlo en su boca. Sin embargo, el pequeño obsequio aterrizó en su camisa, -Oh, fallaste. ¡Abre!- arrojó la gema que sostenía y Spike la atrapó en su boca.

-¡Punto!- exclamo Spike.

Los dos vitorearon, antes de ver al grupo de ponis aproximarse, -Uh, esto es...- Anton comenzó tímidamente.

-Veo que ustedes se han ayudado a comer un bocadillo- Celestia dijo divertida.

-Hey, dar un recorrido despierta el apetito- Spike respondió.

-Lo que dijo- Anton estuvo de acuerdo, mientras lanzaba un malvavisco y lo atrapó en su boca.

-¿Y cómo disfrutaste la tour, Anton?- Luna preguntó.

-Me gustó- admitió Anton, -este lugar tiene tantas habitaciones y lugares de interés que no creo que alguna vez pueda encontrar la salida si no tuviera uno de ustedes o un mapa-

-Te acostumbraras al diseño después de unas pocas visitas- Dijo Spike, mientras se metía una gema en la boca.

Celestia habló -Anton, nuestra amiga Fluttershy desea preguntarte algo-

Anton miró a la tímida pegaso, mientras las otras la empujaban hacia adelante. Fluttershy se acercó nerviosamente y dijo -Um, Anton. Me preguntaba si...-

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

-Si quieres...- susurró la última parte.

-¿Qué? No entendí eso-

-Si tu...- ella continuó murmurando la última parte en un tono bajo.

-Vas a tener que hablar un poco más fuerte- Anton dijo molesto.

-¡Me preguntaba si te gustaría quedarte conmigo!- ella soltó, y se sintió tímida por su anuncio.

Anton levantó una ceja, -¿Quedarme contigo?-

-Bueno, si quieres. Si no, lo entiendo completamente- el pegaso comenzó a descartar la idea.

-No dije que no- respondió Anton, -pero quiero saber... ¿por qué?-

Los ponis quedaron sorprendidos por su pregunta, pensando que la mayoría de los niños saltaban a la posibilidad de estar con alguien.

-Bueno, es solo que ya no tienes padres, y no tienes a dónde volver- se dio cuenta de que estaba frotando sal en las heridas, -¡Lo siento, salió mal! Lo que quiero decir es que no puedo darle la espalda a algún pony, no importa qué sean, que no tenga a dónde ir o cualquier otro que esté allí para ellos. ¿Te gustaría venir a vivir conmigo?-

Anton habló a los demás, -¿Tengo una opción?-

-Bueno, es ella o un orfanato- Twilight respondió.

Al escuchar eso Anton se puso nervioso y giro a Fluttershy, -no me iría bien en un orfanato. Bueno, supongo que podría intentarlo. No tengo otro sitio adonde ir-

Fluttershy sonrió, -Gracias, Anton. Prometo ser la mejor tutora que pueda ser- ella voló hacia él.

-Y te presentaremos a todos nuestros amigos en Ponyville cuando regresemos- Pinkie agregó.

-¿Todos ellos?- Anton preguntó nerviosamente.

-¿Es eso un problema?- Preguntó Applejack.

-Es solo que he visto muchas situaciones como esta. Nuevas especies aterrizan en otro mundo e intentan hacerse amigos de los habitantes del mundo, pero sus reacciones son gritos y pánico. Odiaría pensar en mí mismo terminando en una situación como esa-

Twilight trotó hacia él, -Te lo prometo, Anton. Todos en Ponyville te amarán y te aceptarán, tal como nosotros lo hicimos-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-

-Porque nos enfrentamos a una situación como esta antes- ella respondió sin rodeos.

-¿Enserio?- Twilight asintió.

-Entonces, ¿qué tal, dulzura?- Applejack preguntó -¿Te unes a nosotros?-

-Significaría todo para nosotras, cariño- Rarity agregó.

Antón al ver a los ponis dándole miradas de esperanza no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido por su pedido. Levantó la mirada hacia las dos hermanas reales que le hicieron señas para que aceptara. Miró hacia atrás a los seis y sonrió.

-Cuenten conmigo-

Las chicas sonrieron, mientras Pinkie vitoreaba y saltaba emocionada, para su sorpresa, -¿Cuánta azúcar tiene acumulada?-

-Mucho, pero eso no se debe a la fiebre del azúcar- Applejack aseguró.

-Esa es solo Pinkie Pie- Twilight agregó, mientras el grupo se reía.

Anton sonrió, antes de pensar, ''Tal vez este nuevo mundo no será tan malo. ¿Verdad, mamá?''


	5. Capítulo 05 Residente humano

Capítulo 05: Residente humano

* * *

Fuera del castillo, el carruaje estaba esperando a las chicas, Spike y Anton. El grupo se les acercó con Twilight levitando un papel enrollado en su bolso.

-Gracias por este documento oficial de aprobación ciudadana de Equestria para Anton, princesa- comenzó Twilight -me aseguraré de que el alcalde lo apruebe y lo instale como residente de Ponyville-

-Espero que lo hagas- Celestia respondió.

-Muchas gracias por aprobar esto, Princesa- Fluttershy le dio las gracias.

-Sí. Realmente aprecio esto- Anton admitió.

-Es un placer, ustedes dos. Ahora es mejor que se lleven bien. Y, Anton, espero volver a verte pronto- ella sonrió.

-Ambas lo esperamos- Luna intervino.

Anton le devolvió la sonrisa, -Yo también-

Subieron al carruaje y los guardias pegasos volaron llevándolos. Anton miró hacia abajo y saludó con la mano a las princesas.

-La princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna fueron muy amables- Anton le dijo a las ponis.

-No encontrarás ningún poni más agradable que ellas- respondió Pinkie, -a menos que nos cuentes, por supuesto- ella sonrió.

-Así que una vez que lleguemos a casa, tu, Fluttershy y yo llevaremos esto a la alcaldesa y le pediremos que complete el formulario para que seas un residente oficial en Ponyville- Twilight prometió.

-Además de mi adopción de ti- Fluttershy agregado.

-Gracias, chicas. Quiero decir que con todo lo que me ha pasado, esto todavía es mucho para procesar- comenzó Anton -Quiero decir, incluso si me hacen residente, ¿cómo se sentirán los demás ponis por mí? Quiero decir, lo último que quiero es que otros me odien por lo que soy- él suspiró.

-No te preocupes, Anton- comenzó Twilight -Estaremos allí contigo, y prometo que no serás odiado por ellos-

-Eso espero- Antón respondió, mientras Fluttershy se quedaba cerca de él para darle consuelo.

* * *

Cuando el grupo aterrizó en la plaza de Ponyville, desmontaron del carruaje, mientras Twilight hablaba con los guardias, -Gracias de nuevo, señores-

-Es un placer, princesa- Uno respondió.

-Sí. Mantén el buen trabajo y podrías obtener un aumento- Anton agregó.

Otro habló -Eso es lo que estamos esperando-

Cuando despegaron, Anton se colocó la capucha de la chaqueta sobre la cabeza, ya que no quería ser escena de los ponis. Twilight se volvió hacia sus amigos, -Fluttershy y yo llevaremos a Anton al ayuntamiento para registrarnos-

-Y nos prepararemos para la fiesta- Pinkie agregó, mientras tomaba a Rarity, A.J, Rainbow Dash y Spike con ella.

-Vamos, Anton, de esta manera- Dijo Twilight, mientras ella y Fluttershy lo llevaban al ayuntamiento.

Cuando Anton caminó a sus lados, notó que algunos ponis estaban mirando en su dirección, por lo que se aseguró de que su capucha estuviera bien ajustada para que no pudieran ver su rostro.

Las dos amigas al ver su incomodidad lo mantuvieron más cerca mientras entraban trotando al ayuntamiento y vieron a la alcaldesa dando órdenes a algunos de sus trabajadores -Parece realmente ocupada- Fluttershy dijo con preocupación.

-Vamos- dijo Twilight, mientras los tres se acercaban -¿Alcaldesa?-

La alcaldesa se volvió y las vio -¡Oh, Twilight, Fluttershy! Qué sorpresa. ¿Qué las trae a ustedes dos aquí esta tarde?-

Twilight habló, -Bueno, Alcaldesa, hemos recibido este documento de la Princesa Celestia para hacer que un nuevo amigo nuestro sea un residente oficial de Ponyville-

-Así como esta forma de adopción que lo convierte oficialmente en mi hijo- Fluttershy agregado.

-Ya veo. Bueno, siempre es bueno dar la bienvenida a nuevos ponis en la ciudad. Entonces, ¿dónde está el chico?- la Alcaldesa se preguntó.

-Antes de mostrarle, debemos decirle que él no es un pony- Dijo Twilight.

-Oh, ¿es un dragón o quizás una cebra por casualidad?-

-Él no es ninguno de ellos- Fluttershy respondió.

-¿Ninguno? ¿Entonces qué es él?-

Twilight respondió -Es mejor mostrarte-

Fluttershy miró hacia atrás, -Anton, ven aquí por favor-

El alcalde vio al niño caminar todavía con la capucha puesta, -Sigue, Anton. Quítate la capucha- Dijo Twilight.

Anton se bajó la capucha y se reveló a la alcaldesa. Naturalmente, la alcaldesa se sorprendió por la apariencia de Anton, antes de darle una mirada de curiosidad, -Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?-

-Alcaldesa Mare, este es Anton MacLeod- introdujo Fluttershy, -Y, Anton, este es el alcalde Mare, el alcalde de Ponyville-

Antón se acercó y extendió su mano y la alcaldesa estrecho su casco, -Un placer conocerte, Anton- comenzó la alcaldesa, -Perdona mi mirada de sorpresa, es solo que nunca he visto algo como tú antes-

-No hay problema. La verdad es que nunca antes había conocido a un alcalde- Anton admitió.

La alcaldesa sonrió, -Dicen que les pasan cosas buenas a los que menos lo esperan-

-Entonces supongo que ambos tenemos suerte- Anton bromeó y los dos se rieron, mientras Twilight y Fluttershy sonreían ante esto.

Fluttershy habló -¿Entonces sobre instaurar a Anton como residente de Ponyville?-

-Síganme, y lo completaremos de inmediato- la alcaldesa respondió, mientras los tres la seguían.

Dentro de una oficina, Twilight, Fluttershy y la alcaldesa estaban llenando el formulario. La alcaldesa habló -Ahí, todo lo que queda es que Anton lo firme-

Anton se acercó a la mesa viendo el formulario que lo convertiría en un residente oficial de la ciudad -¿Firmo esto y soy parte de esta comunidad?-

-Correcto- Twilight asintió.

Anton tomó la pluma y escribió su nombre, -Listo-

La alcaldesa habló -Como alcalde de Ponyville, te doy la bienvenida a nuestra ciudad-

-Gracias, Alcaldesa- Anton sonrió.

La alcaldesa se volvió hacia las dos ponis, -¿Y puedo asumir que Pinkie ya está preparando una fiesta para él?-

-UH-Huh- Twilight confirmo.

-Entonces vamos a unirnos a ellos- la alcaldesa dijo, entonces el grupo se fue del ayuntamiento.

* * *

Algún tiempo después, fuera de Sugarcube Corner, todos los habitantes de Ponyville acudieron al misterioso gran evento, mientras la alcaldesa estaba parada al lado de un podio en un escenario, -Bienvenidos, yeguas y corceles. Hoy estoy aquí para anunciar que tenemos un nuevo residente viviendo entre nosotros en Ponyville- algunos de los ponis tenían curiosidad mientras que algunos no sabían cuál era el problema -sé que no suena tan emocionante, pero nuestro residente más nuevo no es como cualquier pony u otra especie-muchos de los ponis que no estaban tan interesados repentinamente se sintieron curiosos.

Twilight se puso a su lado, -A todos los ponys, les queremos presentar a Anton MacLeod- Ella y Fluttershy se hicieron a un lado para revelar a Anton, quien tomó el centro de la atención.

Miró a la multitud de ponis que parecían asombrados y sorprendidos por su apariencia. Anton sintió mariposas en el estómago, pero se armó de valor para decir -Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Anton, ¿y es un placer conocerlos?- empezó a sudar.

Cuando los ponis aún no habían respondido, Fluttershy habló -Sé que Anton parece diferente, pero mírenos, también somos diferentes y, sin embargo, somos similares-

Twilight asintió, -Fluttershy tiene razón. No importa lo que seamos. Pony, dragón, cebra, o cualquier cosa. Porque cuando se trata de cómo somos por dentro, no somos diferentes el uno del otro. Así que agreguemos otro a nuestra comunidad y demostremos que somos una ciudad de todo tipo-

Pronto todos los ponis de la multitud aplaudieron y vitorearon no solo por el discurso conjunto de Twilight y Fluttershy, sino también por darle la bienvenida a Anton.

Pinkie aplaudió, -Vamos, todos los ponys. ¡Vamos de fiesta!- y con eso comenzó la fiesta.

Fluttershy le habló a su hijo adoptivo, -Vamos, Anton. Vamos a presentarte a todos- ella lo trajo a donde estaban los otros residentes.

-¡Oye, Fluttershy!- Sonó una voz, mientras tres potras trotaban.

-Hola chicas-

-Queríamos presentarnos a Anton- la potra unicornio comenzó.

-Por supuesto. Anton, estas son Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo-

-Y nos conocen como...- Applebloom comenzó, cuando los tres anunciaron, -¡Las Cutie Mark Crusaders!- golpearon sus caderas juntas mostrando sus Cutie Marks.

-¿Qué cosa crusaders?- Anton estaba confundido.

-Cutie Mark Crusaders- Scootaloo respondió.

-Sí. Lo siento, pero no sé qué es eso-

Fluttershy habló -Una Cutie Mark es un símbolo que los ponis ganan cuando descubren su talento oculto. Como el mío, simboliza mi don de cuidar a los animales-

-Ya veo. Y ustedes tres. La suya se ve muy similar- Anton lo notó.

-Bueno, originalmente fue nuestra misión encontrar nuestros talentos ocultos, pero luego descubrimos que nuestro verdadero talento oculto es ayudar a otros ponis a encontrar el suyo- Applebloom explicó.

-Así que ahora es nuestro trabajo ayudar a otros flancos en blanco u otros ponis a encontrar el verdadero significado de su talento- Sweetie Belle terminó.

-Interesante-

-Así que tienes un talento o te gustaría que te ayudemos a encontrar el tuyo- Scootaloo ofreció.

-En realidad, sí tengo talento. Soy un buen dibujante y pintor- él respondió.

-¿De Verdad?- Applebloom preguntó.

-Uh-huh. Aunque algunas personas nunca lo han apreciado- murmuró mientras pensaba en su tía y su primo.

El trío sintió curiosidad por lo que quería decir, hasta que Sweetie Belle se volvió hacia Fluttershy y le dijo -Oye, Fluttershy. ¿Anton irá a la escuela con nosotras?-

Fluttershy habló, -Bueno, estaba pensando en preguntarle a Cheerilee si estaba bien-

-Estoy seguro de que ella dirá que sí- dijo Scootaloo, -Y si lo hace, estaríamos felices de mostrarle los alrededores de la escuela-

-Eso sería muy amable de su parte, chicas-

-¿Escuela?- Antón preguntó, antes de suspirar, -Bueno, supongo que la educación es una necesidad en cualquier mundo-

Twilight se acercó al escuchar su conversación y habló -Eso es correcto. También es una buena forma de hacer amigos de tu edad-

-Amigos. Sí- Anton estuvo de acuerdo solemnemente, mientras pensaba en sus amigos de vuelta a casa, que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse.

-¡Anton!- Pinkie gritó, mientras él y las chicas voltearon a ver a la pony fiestera y a todos los demás de pie junto a una mesa con pastel, -¡Por aquí!-

Twilight, Fluttershy y las CMC lo llevaron hasta ella, -¿Qué es esto?-

-Es tu pastel de "Bienvenido a Ponyville"- Pinkie explicó.

-Gracias, pero no tienes que hacer esto-

-Lo sé, pero haría cualquier cosa para hacer felices a mis amigos, incluso a mis nuevos amigos- Pinkie lo abrazó, y él lo devolvió, -Aquí, prueba un poco- ella le ofreció un pedazo.

Anton tomó la porción y comió parte de ella. Después de tragar, sus ojos se iluminaron, -¡Delicioso! ¡Este es uno de los mejores pasteles que he comido!-

-Puedes agradecer a Sugarcube Corner por eso- Pinkie respondió, mientras hacía un gesto a la familia Cake que inclinaba sus cabezas, mientras los niños Cake aplaudían.

Anton miró a su alrededor y vio que todos los ponis le daban la bienvenida. Miró hacia atrás a las mane six, -Gracias, chicas. Les agradezco que hagan esto por mí. Realmente me encantaría vivir aquí-

-Estamos contentas de oírte decir eso, terroncito de azúcar- Applejack sonrió.

-Bastante contentas diría yo- Rarity estuvo de acuerdo.

-¡Vamos, hagamos que esta fiesta dure mientras pueda!- Pinkie anunció, y todos aplaudieron.

* * *

Cuando llegó la noche, Anton estaba sentado en la habitación de invitados de la cabaña de Fluttershy en la cama de invitados mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Anton, hora de dormir- Fluttershy entró.

-Ok, Fluttershy. Estaba mirando la luna. La princesa Luna literalmente la levanta y la baja-

-Así es- Fluttershy trotó hacia su lado, mientras miraban hacia la luna, -lo mismo que cuando la princesa Celestia levanta y baja el sol-

-Wow- admitió Anton antes de bostezar, -Bueno, voy a dar ya el almohadazo. Y gracias por permitirme usar esta habitación como mía-

-De nada. Y nos aseguraremos de conseguirle algunas cosas para que realmente se sienta como un dormitorio-

-Genial. Bien, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches, Anton- Fluttershy sonrió, mientras lo abrazaba y besaba su frente antes de aproximarse a la puerta y apagar la luz.

Anton se metió en la cama y se puso cómodo antes de mirar el cielo nocturno a través de su ventana, -Adiós a la vieja vida, y hola nueva- se durmió y esperó ansiosamente a ver qué nuevas sorpresas le aguardarían en la tierra de Equestria.

* * *

Aquí el quinto capitulo y para quienes no lo sepan esta historia es una traducción de la historia Finding Happines de Wildcard25 (ChaosMagemon aquí en FanFiction)


End file.
